Never Knew
by EnvyNV
Summary: Ross and Laura both knew they were acting as two completely opposite teenagers trying to make it in the music business. What they didn't know was that the story was completely true! What happens when Ross and Laura meet the real life Austin and Ally! Rated T because I'm paranoid! Sorry I'm knew and I don't know how to make chapters!


Never Knew

Summary:

Ross and Laura both knew they were acting as two completely opposite teenagers trying to make it in the music business. What they didn't know was that the story was completely true! What happens when Ross and Laura meet the real life Austin and Ally!

Chapter 1

It all started when Ross and Laura were supposed to kiss for the Chapters & Choices ending…

"We are supposed to what?!" Ross and Laura asked the director yelling.

"Kiss! Is that so hard to comprehend?!" The director screamed/asked back.

"YES!" Ross and Laura spit back.

"Ok, you know what. PRACTICE IS CANCELED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! Maybe you two can start rehearsing the last scene." The director winked at them.

"Ugh, sometimes I wish that they can film Austin and Ally instead of us!" Ross almost yelled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Laura answered back.

"Hey guys, I hear you guys are supposed to kiss in the last scene, hmmm?" Raini asked. Raini was always the match-maker on the set. She was always hinting Ross and Laura to go out; but they were both completely oblivious.

"Yeah, and right now Austin is in a completely wacky love triangle." Calum said looking at Ross.

"Yeah _Austin _is. _I'm_ not." Ross said obviously not taking the hint.

"Hey, you know what. Since we're suppose to be in Miami, why don't we go there?" Laura asks finally speaking up. "I can take a break from _Ally's_ love life."

"And I can finally go into a room without people calling me Austin." Ross said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Laura!" Raini says very ecstatic.

"Ok then why don't I go tell the director we're heading to Miami?" Calum almost screams.

"Woo!" Everyone screams.

Chapter 2

"You excited to be heading to Miami, Laura?" Ross asked getting into his assigned plane seat.

"Yeah. I'm so excited!" Laura responds. Ross chuckles. He is in first class, in the 5th row with Laura; and just a couple rows back is Raini with Calum laughing their heads off. "They are so gonna hit it of." Ross says flirtatiously looking back at them.

"That's what Raini says all the time about us." Laura says awkwardly.

"Hmmm?" Ross winked.

Just then the announcer came on, "Welcome to American Airlines, I will be your caption, and we will be taking of in 1 minute. So please adjust your seatbelts and thank you for choosing American Airlines." And so next was a five hour flight to Miami.

(Five hours later).

Laura's pov.

I woke up on Ross's shoulder, to the caption saying we have arrived to Miami. I turn to see Ross still asleep. Awww, he's so cute when he's asleep. Wait did I…just forget it. "Ross, wake up. We're here." I whisper in Ross's ear.

"Hmph?" He says waking up.

"We're here." I repeated myself.

"Oh." He says understandingly. "So we better wake up Raini and Calum."

I look back to see Raini asleep on Calum's shoulder and Calum lying on his pillow. "Raini! Calum!" Ross and I shout.

They wake up stunned. "What?!" They both scream.

"Shhh, we're here." Ross says getting out of his seat and getting our bags. I follow him. "Oh…" They both say. I giggle quietly.

3 hours later

"Hmmm, that's funny." Ross says looking out the window of our limo.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

"That shop says Sonic Boom just like the set." He responds.

"Really?" We all ask him.

"Yup. Look." He replies pointing outside. I look in the direction he's pointing and realize he's right.

"Huh? That's weird." I say. "Driver! Stop here we wanna explore this mall!" I call him while everyone else nods.

We get out of the limo and head off to 'Sonic Boom' until we hear someone singing.

"If you wanna run, I'll be your road."

"Ross are you singing?" I ask him.

"No…but that guy sounds exactly like me." He answers. We all run into the direction of Sonic Boom. We see four people that look just like us coming down the stairs. "Ummm...guys why are there 4 people that look just like us coming into Sonic Boom?" The one that looks like Ross asks just confused as us.

"I don't know Austin. I don't know." My twin says.

"Austin?!" Me, Ross, Raini and Calum ask/yell.

"Yes?" 'Austin' asks.

"Ally, Dez, Trish, and Austin?" I ask.

"Yes? Why?" They all ask. Me, Ross, Raini and Calum look at each other stunned.

"The characters we play are real?!" Calum asks really confused.

"Characters?" Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez ask.

"Oh right. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Ross. This is Laura. This is Raini. This is Calum." Ross says pointing to us.

"Well…I'm…"

"We know." Austin gets interrupted by me, Ross, Raini and Calum.

"Hey, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, have you guys ever heard of the show Austin & Ally?" Raini asks them.

"There's a show called Austin and Ally?!" Austin, Ally Trish, and Dez ask/yell.

"Yeah. And apparently it's based on you guys' lives. I'm Ross and I'm the actor that plays Austin." Ross says pointing at Austin.

"So let me get this straight. You guys are actors that play us and act out our daily lives?" Austin asks.

"Yup." Me, Ross, Raini and Calum answer.

"Cool." Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez say in unison.

"So Laura you play me right? I mean we are both twins?" Ally asks me.

"Yup, I play you, Ally. The shy songwriter that writes all of Austin's songs. And now we are taping this episode called Chapters & Choices which you guys are living in right now."

"Really?" They all ask.

"Yup." We respond.

"So Ross, if you play me that means we sing exactly the same right?" Austin questions. "Mmmhmm. 'If you want a friend, doesn't matter when. Anything you need that's what I'll be.' And right now dude you have to admit, you're a player." Ross says raising his eyebrow. Everyone looks at Austin.

"Whaaaat?" He says in a really high voice.

"Yup. You're in a love triangle now man." Ross comforts.

"What? No I'm not." Austin scoffs.

"Oh come on Austin. Why deny it? I play you." Ross says. "The love triangle is between you, Ally, and Kira." Ross looks at Austin.

"I knew it!" Ally yells at Austin before running out of the store.

"Ally wait!" Austin yells after her, but it's too late. "Thanks a lot. And fine, I have a jacked up love life. But that doesn't mean you can ruin my chances with Ally!"

"Look Austin, I know how this is gonna play out. We're up to the last scene of this episode." Ross states looking at me. "Speaking of which, we have to practice the kissing scene." Ross says popping up his collar.

Austin, Trish, and Dez look at each other shocked. "KISSING SCENE?!" They all yell/ask.

"Yes Austin kisses Ally, is that so hard to believe?" Raini shoots back. All of us look at Austin. Austin has wide eyes.

"I kiss Ally?" Austin asks shocked. Me, Ross, Raini and Calum all nod. "YES!" He pumps his fist in the air.

"Wow Ross, Austin sure is as cocky as his bio says he is." I giggle. Everyone except Austin laughs.

"Hey?" He questions pretending to be hurt.

"Wow Austin, even if Ross does play you. You are a really bad actor." Calum speaks up. "Hahaha. But I'm still in shock…I kiss Ally? … Well in that case I better go find her." Austin says storming out of Sonic Boom.

Trish finally speaks up, "Ok listen blondie, tell me what's gonna happen in this 'episode' or you'll wish you were never born. And since you 'play' Austin tell me what he does." "Yeah I'd like to know too." We all turn our heads to see non-other than Ally Dawson. Oh no!

Chapter 3

"Well, Austin decides he wants to be with Kira. And then Ally's mom comes back from Africa and she is having a book release party. So Ally decides she wants to conquer her stage fright and sings a duet with Austin there. And once the song ends they go backstage and talk a little. Then all of a sudden Austin leans in and kisses Ally. Then you guys will have to experience the rest." Raini explains. Ally, Trish, and Dez have their jaws touching the floor.

"So I really do kiss Ally then huh?" Austin says coming into Sonic Boom.

Ally runs out of Sonic Boom faster than Austin can catch her.

"ALLY!" Austin yells and goes after Ally.

"Ugh, same old cocky Austin." Ross says.

"Yup. So since there are sparks flying between Austin and Ally—sort of…is there something going on between you two?" Trish asked while pointing in between Ross and I.

"Uhhh." We both say unsure. Everyone smiles.

"Come on Ally! It hasn't even happened yet so why are you mad at me?!" We hear Austin ask/scream after Ally.

"Because Austin you chose Kira then kiss me! Ugh!" Ally says running away from Austin.

"Oh great, now Ally is never gonna go out with me!" Austin complains.

"Austin, I think you should go along with it. This is exactly how it's supposed to go! Ally is supposed to try to get over you. And then she performs with you and…things get complicated." Calum comforts.

"How could I choose Kira, when I obviously have stronger feelings for Ally?!" Austin yells.

"The writers made you really stupid in this episode." Ross jokes.

"Ugh!" Austin whines. "Fine but can someone convince Ally to come and at least talk to me." Austin smiles flirtatiously.

"I'll go do it. After all I do know how she feels." I say going after her.

Chapter 4

"Ally." I whisper as I see Ally quietly sobbing at Mini's.

"How-how can he choose Kira after he kisses me?" Ally whispers.

"He doesn't." I respond as she looks up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he chooses Kira before he kisses you. And afterwards, he tries everything he can to get you back."

"How does he do that?"

"He serenades you with the song 'I think about you.'"

"Awww, he really does that?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Thanks Laura."

"No problem Ally." We hug.

"Hey Laura can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

"Do you have a crush on Ross?"

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on Ross?"

"No I heard you, It's just…why would you think I have a crush on Ross?" I ask blushing slightly.

"Because I've seen the way you two look at each other. And I can't help but see Austin and I. Considering the fact that we look exactly a like." She jokes.

"Well can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Ross says coming out of nowhere with Austin.

"Austin!" Ally yells going up to him.

"Look Ally I know you're mad at me but-", Ally cuts Austin off by kissing him full on the lips. Austin kisses back.

"Awww…" Ross and I say, but Austin and Ally don't even notice.

"Laura can I ask you something?" Ross asked. "Sure." I answer.

"Laura ever since I met you I have had the biggest crush on you and I was gonna ask you…" He takes a deep breath. "…if you wanted to go out with me?" He asks me as Austin and Ally are still lip-locking.

Chapter 5

I'm still in shock by what he just asked me. But I know my answer exactly.

"Laura-" I cut him off by giving him the same answer Ally gave Austin. A passionate kiss on the lips. I felt him kiss back.

I hear, "Awww…" coming from Austin and Ally, but I don't care. We stayed like that for several minutes…when we both pulled away we stood there with huge grins on our faces. "So I'm guessing you know now huh?" Ally asked.

"Yup, and I see that you listened to what I said."

"Uh huh."

"Okay is there something going on here we don't know about?" The guys asked.

Ally and I giggled. "Oh don't worry it was just a conversation that completely changed both of our minds." Ally said.

Austin and Ross had confused looks on their faces. "Okay?" Austin said trying not to make it sound like a question.

"So I'm guessing you guys rehearsed the kissing scene to play us, huh?" Austin smirks. "Mmmhmm." Ross and I answered and headed back to Sonic Boom to tell Trish, Dez, Raini, and Calum what happened.

Chapter 6

After we told Trish, Dez, Raini, and Calum the story, they all just stared at us shocked. "So, Austin and Ally, and you and Laura kissed?" Calum asks Ross.

"Yes Calum! For the ten thousandth time!" Ross responds sarcastically. I giggle quietly. Ross puts his arm around my shoulder. I put my arm around his torso.

"So since we were gone for most of the day, did anything happen between you guys?" Ally asks Trish, Dez, Raini, and Calum.

"Well…" They all say in unison.

"Ok what happened?" Austin asked.

"Ok well, we all kinda…sorta…decided to switch lives for a day." Trish explained. "What?!" Me, Ross, Austin and Ally asked them almost screaming.

"Yeah, and since Raini and I are actors, we figured, hey why not live as our characters for a day?" Calum clarified.

"Ok, I don't know what happened here but I'm pretty sure none of us really want to know what happened, as long as it didn't affect your guys' relationship status." I informed them.

"Well ok then we won't tell you." Dez said sounding hurt. All of a sudden, Raini's phone started ringing.

"Hello…hey director…yes we are…yes and why? …what why? …ok fine." Raini said on the phone.

"Who was it, what did they say?" Calum questioned urgently.

"It was the director, and he said we have to go back to LA."

"What, why?" Ross and I asked her.

"He said it was because they've moved up the premiere date of Chapters & Choices, and are making a sequel to that episode."

"What?" We all asked her.

"They are making a continuation of the episode, and it's when Austin realizes he wants to be with Ally, and does everything he can to get her back." We all look at Austin. "Ummm, okay?" He says.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, and you need to go on Youtube and search Austin & Ally. And then you'll see us playing you guys." I say.

"Ok, and it was nice meeting you all too. And please come visit sometime. It was nice to find people that are and look just like us." Dez says.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Ross says mostly to Austin. "Well then we'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez say.

"See you guys." Me, Ross, Raini, and Calum mention.

So that was the story of how Ross and I, and Austin and Ally became couples—and the story of how we met our new 4 best friends, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally.

The End


End file.
